Making things right for you :)
by narusaku256
Summary: Summary: Hello guys! I am Narusaku256 . You can call me 256 for short. As you can see, NS is my favorite pairing and this is a fiction regarding the same. The background in which the story takes place has been suggested by a good friend of mine. Hope you guys enjoy the story. Sometimes, the characters may go OOC, but it is a fiction, right? Suggestions are welcomed.


_****_Summary:_** **_Hello guys! I am narusaku256. You can call me 256 for short. As you can see, NS is my favorite pairing and this is a fiction regarding the same. The background in which the story takes place has been suggested by a good friend of mine. Hope you guys enjoy the story. Sometimes, the characters may go OOC, but it is a fiction, right? All the comments and suggestions regarding the betterment of the story are welcomed.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto manga/anime and any of its characters. All the characters used in the story are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

**_ Making things right for you _**:)

It was 25th of December, the first morning of Christmas. It was a perfect morning with a mild shower of snow and there was a mild chill in the air. Sakura was cozying on her bed. She was looking forward to this day from quite sometime and today when it finally came, she did not find herself happy. She was sad. Certain thing seemed to trouble her. She wished Naruto was here with her today. She wanted to share her Christmas with him. Yes, she missed him, more than ever today. Naruto was sent on a mission by Tsunada sama in the sand country since the newly appointed Kazekage Gaara, needed some help from Konoha to settle some border disputes with neighbouring countries. It had been a month that she had not seen that mesmerizing golden tanned face and foxy grin of his. Ever since, Naruto returned from training with Jiraiya sama two years back, Naruto was all that she had in her mind. She found herself thinking of him a lot lately. Suddenly, snapping out of her thoughts, "Baka" she murmured and stared into a dark corner of her room. It was not long that the phone rang and her mom called her.

"Sakura, you have a call from Ino. She wants to have a word with you."

"Coming mom!" she got up from the bed and went downstairs to receive the phone.

"Hello, forehead!" said Ino, "I was thinking whether we could go for a walk this morning and do some shopping. Hinata is coming too. Will you join us?"

"Hello Ino pig, I'd love to but…" Sakura was not in a mood to do anything today. But since the trio were best of friends Ino insisted her to join them and so Sakura could not deny.

"Okay, I'm in", said Sakura.

"Okay, me and Hinata will be there at your residence in an hour. Be ready!", said Ino and hung up the phone.

Sakura sighed and got back to her room to get ready. Like Ino had said, she and Hinata were there at Sakura's residence within an hour and the trio set out. Ino and Hinata were shopping, but Sakura seemed less interested in it, while usually she would also shop with them.

"What's the matter Sakura?" asked Ino

"Oh! Its nothing. You guys continue" said Sakura with a smile on her face.

After they were finished with the shopping, they were all very hungry and decided to have lunch outside for today.

"Let's see, now, where can we have our lunch for today?" asked Ino as they were walking.

Sakura saw Ichiraku's and quickly said, "Let's have our lunch at Ichiraku's today".

This reply astonished Ino a bit since it was only day before yesterday that they visited Ichiraku's for dinner. But since Sakura insisted on it, Ino and Hinata both agreed with her.

"Hello ladies! Merry Christmas to all of you. Let's see, since you guys visit here many times and seeing it's the first day of Christmas today, today's meal is free for you!" said the owner of Ichiraku.

It was hard to miss the look of amusement and happiness on the faces of the trio. They happily placed the orders.

"I'll take Ichiraku's special ramen today" said Ino, "Me too" said Hinata. "Ummm, I'll go with Miso ramen with extra char siu" said Sakura. Her choice of ramen startled Ino a bit but she ignored. Within minutes they were placed with their orders and the trio started digging in. Sakura seemed a bit sad.

"What's the matter forehead? You seem sad today" asked Ino

"Oh! Its nothing Ino" said Sakura smiling again.

"Don't you dare give me that fake smile of yours" said Ino and continued "Sakura, you and me are friends since when? Since childhood, right? I can see right through you. Now just tell me what's wrong with you!"

Sakura was a bit taken aback, but she had no option left now. She told Ino everything that happened with her since morning.

Closing her eyes and smiling, Ino let out a sigh and said "It was as I had guessed. Sakura, you really love Naruto"

A look of astonishment splashed on her face, Sakura blushed a bit and said, "No Ino! I still love.."

Cutting her Ino said, "Sasuke? Why don't you get this Sakura; whatever you feel for Sasuke are your lingering feelings and not true love. You fell for Sasuke like me, when we were like 12 years old. You have to understand this Sakura that whatever you feel for Sasuke now are just your lingering feelings that stem from your meaningless childhood crush on him and this is not what you call true love. You need to get over it Sakura."

"Ino but.." Sakura was about to say something when she was cut by Ino again.

"Sasuke was your past, Sakura. He doesn't give a damn about anyone except his thirst for power and revenge. It still pains me to remember how he treated you back then. In reality, he doesn't care for anyone except his power and revenge. Now, look at Naruto. In these past years he has grown to be quite a handsome boy and he's matured so much. I won't mind falling for him either", said Ino blushing and laughing a bit and continued, "Naruto is so gentle, so caring, so much loving. He's also got the looks we found in Sasuke and on top that he is everything that Sasuke isn't and never can be. He cares about his friends; he values his relationships with people and so much more. He already knows the agony in the hearts of the people and most of all, he understands everyone. You of all know him better than me, rather you know him the best, more than anyone else who could ever know him. And since you know him the best and better than me, I need not tell you how he is. In short, he's the perfect boyfriend any girl could ever wish for herself and you of all have witnessed all of his developments first hand! He's growing up fast and Sakura let me tell you this, it won't be long that he will be chased by many of the girls around the village, so grab him while you still have a chance".

Looking down, Sakura uttered the dumbest words she had ever said, "You're right on that Ino, but I end up doing the dumbest of the jobs for Naruto. He does so much for me and others and in comparison I have always been of a little help to him and besides he's got better options now, he doesn't need to settle with someone like me now"

Ino sighed a bit and said, "I don't remember him doing anything with those options until now. And when it comes to the stuff you do for him, its not as small as you think you are doing and besides what matters are the strength of the feelings you have for Naruto and not how much you do for him that counts. You miss Naruto more than ever today, don't you forehead? And wasn't this the reason why you suggested to have a lunch in Ichiraku's and on top of that, you ordered Naruto's favorite ramen for yourself, isn't it?"

Sakura was shocked! Ino did read her like an open book. Gosh! They really were the best of friends.

"Get over Sasuke, forehead. He was never the man you expected him to be and probably never will. You will in the true sense be happy with Naruto. Just give it a thought" continued Ino and smiled at Sakura.

"Yeah, I guess I have to think about it" said Sakura smiling brightly and the trio finished their ramen and thanked the owner for a free meal. The trio bid their goodbyes to each other and left for their respective homes.

It was night time and quite chilly. Sakura changed into her comfortable night clothes and snuggled into her blanket. A always, she was again thinking of Naruto.

"I guess, I really am in love with that baka", she murmured and blushed a deep red. Soon, sleep started to get over her and she went to sleep.

She was summoned by Tsunade sama the next day, so she woke up early, finished her daily chores and left off for the Hokage office, which was barely 5 minutes from her house. When she arrived at the office, she found her master laying her head on the desk and drooling with the bottle of sake beside her, half finished.

"Tsunade sama, get up!" she yelled going beside Tsunade and trying to wake her up!

'WHO THE HELL DISTURBS MY SLEEP!" yelled Tsunade waking up.

"Uh master, wasn't it you who had summoned me today?" said Sakura grinning.

"Oh Sakura! Its you. Yeah I do have some work for you. I am planning on declaring 31st December an holiday for everyone in the village and I plan to keep a small celebration at night. This will not only help the people get a day off from their daily routines but will also help create a sense of unity amongst the villagers."

"Oh that's a great thought master. Do you want me to help you with the decoration and preparation stuff?" asked Sakura.

"You are as sharp as ever Sakura. But it is not me, whom I want you to help, but I want you to help Kakashi, Yamato and Sai whom I have appointed to gear up and make the village ready for the eve of 31st of December."

"Alright master. I'll help in whichever way I can. Can I take your leave now?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah sure. And by the way, I've got some news from the Sand Siblings. All the border disputes have been settled peacefully, all thanks to Naruto and he's supposed to arrive today in the village. If you get time, do visit Naruto."

Hearing this Sakura's face brightened up; probably she was happy more than ever, and at once getting excited she replied "Really Tsunade sama? I'll wait for him at the village gate" and she took leave of the Hokage.

Watching out from her window, Tsunade said "Things are going to get escalated a bit faster this new year's eve". She gave a sly smile and slept again.

It had been almost an hour that Sakura had been waiting for Naruto's arrival.

"That baka! I am gonna hit him hard for not writing to me a single letter while he was away!" No sooner she clenched her fist than she saw Naruto far away, approaching the village. For some reason, when she saw him all her anger melted away, and she had tears in her eyes, which were threatening to fall.

"Sakura chan!" Naruto yelled from afar and sprinted to approach her! Seeing him in front of her, she felt a very strong urge to flung herself at him and embrace him tightly. She was about to lose control and do it when she found Naruto looking deep into her eyes and say, "Sakura chan, did you just cry?" She replied in a delicate voice, "Naruto!" Both of them were lost in each other's eyes. Suddenly, Sakura remembered that Naruto had not written to him even once and her voice changed from sweet delicate one to a rougher one.

She yelled, "NARUTO!" and punched him hard on the head.

Poor Naruto yelled in pain, "EH! Sakura chan, you sure hit hard for a girl. Why did you hit me so hard!?" he said rubbing his head. Sakura sort of found this reaction of his, cute.

"You baka! Didn't you feel like writing to me even once, when you were away for a month!? I was so worried about you!" she said.

"I am sorry Sakura chan, but I was really busy and in the meantime I forgot, as usual!" said Naruto sighing.

"Don't you give me that" she said, pouting and turning her face away.

"I am really very sorry Sakura chan", uttered Naruto.

Now there was some serious tone in Naruto's voice. He was genuinely sorry. Somehow, Sakura could not take the grief tone in Naruto's voice and instantly forgave him and soon they both bounced off to the village.

"Sakura chan, what's with all this decoration throughout the village?". Sakura informed Naruto about Tsunade's decision.

"I'll help you guys too" said Naruto instantly. He could not resist himself.

"Naruto but you've just returned from a mission, you should rest a bit" insisted Sakura.

But Naruto being Naruto did not listen to her, and soon there he was helping Kakashi, Yamato and Sai in decorating the village, of course after he had finished reporting to Tsunade. Soon it was night, Sakura and Naruto walked together on the streets. Sakura wanted to ask Naruto whether he could come on a date with her for the New Year's Eve festival, but as usual she could not pick up courage and ask him. That night when she was cozying on her bed, she made herself clear that anyhow, tomorrow, she is gonna ask Naruto to accompany her.

Next day dawned with pretty much the same climate. Sakura was up early that day. Knowing that Naruto won't be up so early, she decided to complete her daily chores and set off to find Naruto around noon. She could not find him at his apartment and so she set off to search for him. Soon, she found him laying on pastures with Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, can you please excuse us for a second? This is uh, something which Tsunade sama has told me to only tell Naruto. Will you please excuse us?" said Sakura blushing, with the colour of her cheeks rivaling her hair.

"Oh boy! These lovebirds! This is so boring", said Shikamaru to himself. He was a very sharp guy. Just by looking at Sakura's face, he was able to figure out, what what she wanted to talk with Naruto and since he was a very very very close friend of Naruto, he took their leave for the betterment.

"This gives us some much needed privacy", thought Sakura to herself and she blushed a bit.

"Eh, Sakura chan? What did you say? I think I did not hear it clearly." Asked a confused Naruto.

"I said, you….are….coming with me…..to the village festival on the New Year's eve! It'll just be you and me, much like a date. Are you up for it?" asked Sakura.

Naruto was still startled, but how could he possibly deny an invite which was given to him by the girl of his dreams.

Shocked more than ever, he uttered, "Sa…Saku…Sakura chan! A…are y…are you..se…seri..serious?"

"Of course I am serious! Are you coming or not? Otherwise I am taking Lee san with me!" said Sakura, laughing.

"NO!" yelled Naruto, "I am coming and I'll be at your house at sharp 7:00 PM on New Year's Eve, okay?" asked Naruto.

"That's more like my Naruto" thought Sakura to herself and blushed heavily. "Okay" said Sakura smiling and left the spot waving Naruto a goodbye

"I wonder what's gotten onto Sakura chan's mind lately" thought Naruto to himself. He still did not believe that Sakura had asked him for a date! But he was happy.

So, finally it was the eve of 31st of December. Sakura was getting ready for her date. Today, she had made up her mind to confess to Naruto.

"Now what should I wear?" thought Sakura to herself. "Not that Naruto would mind. He has already seen me at my worst and my best. Ummm, I'll wear this one." She wore a beautiful pink coloured yukata with small red cherry petals embroidered on it. She looked as pretty and cute as she could.

As Naruto had said, he arrived at Sakura's doorsteps at around 7:00 PM. Sakura rushed down, when she saw Naruto. He wore an elegant navy blue kimono which had little white doves embroidered on it.

"Wow! Sakura chan looks like an angel" thought Naruto glancing at her.

"Naruto has indeed turned handsome in these couple of years. I guess Ino was right after all", thinking to herself she looked at Naruto and blushed lightly.

"Ready Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"You bet" replied Naruto with that foxy grin of his, and both of them set off.

It was one of the most pleasant evenings. It was snowing a little, there was a perfect chill in the air and the starlit sky looked beautiful with the crescent moon shining exuberantly. Naruto and Sakura walked down the road; both of them looked like a perfect couple. The people were whispering about how a perfect match they were for each other. Naruto was the hero of the leaf village. There was not a single one in the village who did not like Naruto. More than the evening, the people were happy because of Naruto's presence. He had a different air about him. His cheerful and goofy nature somehow made the people happy about themselves. They felt safe within his presence. Not to mention that he was a hit with the children. All the small kids just loved to have his company. They tried different food stalls at the central square and for each one, Naruto quietly paid the bills. He received a quiet.

"Thank you, Naruto" said Sakura, "But you know, you need not be so generous", she said laughing a bit.

"Eh! Sakura chan, Tsunade baa chan gave me some bonus on mission wages. So, its okay, ya know?"

Sakura giggled a bit and they moved on. Naruto had brought some candies with him which he was distributing within the small kids who happen to meet him on their way. He loved to make them happy. This sight somehow made Sakura very much happy and she gave a tender look to Naruto.

"He's so gentle and caring. Naruto, after being with you for such a long time and witnessing your developments first hand, I can say that you've turned into a great man. I'm lucky to have y…"

"Sakura chan, are you okay?" asked Naruto interrupting her trail of thought.

"Uh oh, its nothing" she said giggling a bit.

As they were walking they came across a box titled, 'New Year's whishes'. They instantly approached it and took a slip of paper kept beside the box and started writing their wishes.

"Let's see, ummm, I wish that the coming year be full of happiness and surprises and hope it continues to give me the strength and courage to face the upcoming problems in my life", and she slid the slip into the box. She saw Naruto scratching his head and struggling to write a wish. She kept her chin on Naruto's shoulder and tried to have a look at his slip.

"Eh, Sakura chan! That's not fair. You are not supposed to see other's wishes" said Naruto.

Sakura giggled at this and quietly took a step back. Naruto scribbled something on the slip and he too slid the paper into the box. It was nearly midnight, and it was fireworks time.

"Say Sakura chan? We go above the Hokage monument to watch the fireworks?" asked Naruto

"That's a great idea, Naruto. Let's go! The fireworks are about to start!" exclaimed Sakura and both of them bounced off to the top of the monument. The night view of Konoha from the Hokage monument was plain mesmerizing. It was time the fireworks went off. Soon, the sky was lit with an array of colours. The effect of the fireworks added to the beauty of the view created a perfect environment for both of them.

Sakura leaned towards Naruto and rested her head on his shoulders, enjoying the fireworks. He was too engrossed in the view that unfolded infront of him to mind the awkwardness. Instinctively, Naruto held Sakura's hand in his palms. She could feel the warmth emanating from his hand. They both were so engrossed in the scene that neither of them minded what the other did to them. As the view faded, they were snapped into their senses, and instantly jerked away from each other. Both of them were blushing and were a bit embarrassed.

"Sa…Sakura chan, its better we leave now. Its already one hour past the midnight. Its not proper for you to stay outdoors at such a time."

"Yeah, probably you're right" said Sakura.

'When with I'm with you, I don't have to worry about my safety, Naruto' Sakura thought to herself.

They both started walking down the streets. There was hardly any soul on the street. Lights in most of the houses were off. Moon light, lightened up the streets paving the way for both of them. Sakura was a bit nervous since, each step ahead meant her time with Naruto was about to get over. She clinged onto Naruto's hand tightly. Even Naruto was now upset. And, soon they were at Sakura's door. Sakura wished for the night to never end, but sigh.

They stared at each other for a moment when Naruto cut the silence, "I guess, I'll get going Sakura chan. I've to get home now". He took some steps back from Sakura, his eyes still fixed on her. He turned his back towards her and was about to leave, when he felt someone hold his wrist. He turned back.

"Sakura chan, what's the matter?" He looked at her and saw that her eyes had a bit of sparkle in them. Yes, she had tears in her eyes, threatening to fall. Naruto could not bear this and hugged her tightly. Sakura, felt so warm, so safe. It felt as though the time had come to a halt for both of them. It seemed like they were the only souls on this planet. She started weeping onto Naruto's chest. Her intense breaths tickled Naruto's chest slightly.

"Easy there, Sakura chan. It's okay. Just calm down and tell me what troubles you."Naruto said in a kind and gentle voice stroking her pink hairs.

Sakura started saying in a shaky voice, "You know Naruto, today was the best evening of my life. I'll cherish this evening until the last day. You've changed a lot Naruto. It makes me proud to see what you've become. It is hard to miss the fact that the small knuckle headed and hyperactive boy I knew has turned into a beautiful, strong and loveable man. You always do so much for me and everyone in the village and yet here I am always hurting you and doing the dumbest of the things for you. You have no idea how much it pains me. I…."

Naruto cut her in the middle, gave her a gentle smile and said, "You've large charming forehead, Sakura chan. Makes me want to kiss it." These words shocked Sakura. It triggered something in her memory.

"It was you that day!" she exclaimed, "I am so sorry Naruto, I said the meanest of the things to you. I was so senseless and an idiot back then" wept Sakura.

"You are always easily brought to tears, Sakura chan" said Naruto smiling gently. "You always thought I troubled you and never understood you. But in reality, I always understood the pain you carried in your heart. I always wanted to make things right for you and still want to. But you know Sakura chan? I've already forgotten that episode. So, don't let that bother you so much either. And you do much for me already. Don't think that the things you do for me are dumb or small in anyway. They matter a lot more to me than you think" said Naruto in a gentle voice.

Naruto's words shook Sakura to the core and she just flung herself at him, putting her arms around his neck and holding him tightly. She cried even harder onto his chest.

"Oh Naruto! I am such an idiot." Sakura exclaimed while Naruto tried to calm her down.

"No more now" said Sakura. She looked deep into his cerulean blue eyes and continued "Naruto, I want to say something to you. I have been pondering over this for quite sometime now and I've realized something. What I've realized is that, Naruto…..I love you. Please tell me that I am not late; please tell me that you still love me. Even if you don't, just tell me but please don't hate me Naruto." Her voice had turned frail by the end.

She prepared herself for the rejection until when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. "Naruto!" she exclaimed.

Naruto stared deep into her emerald green eyes and said "Ever since the first day I saw you Sakura chan, I sold my heart to you. It has always belonged to you and always will. I can't think of being with anyone except you. I've always loved you Sakura chan and always will." Saying this, he brought his face closer to hers.

Sakura closed her eyes and both of them engaged in a heated lip-lock. She felt Naruto's warm and soft lips. Sakura didn't mind it one bit because she knew she loved Naruto and also Naruto loved her. She knew that Naruto had always belonged to her and now he was exclusively hers. Soon, their breaths turned out and their make out session came to an end.

"She tastes like the strawberries" thought Naruto to himself and chuckled. They now stared deep into each other's eyes.

'Wow! Sakura chan's eyes remind me of the long evergreen pastures. They are so beautiful!' thought Naruto.

'His mesmerizing cerulean blue eyes remind me of the ocean. Good that he is all mine now' Sakura thought and chuckled a bit.

No sooner than she thought of this than Naruto draped an arm around her waist and engaged in another deep kiss. With his other free hand he tilted her face a bit, so he could kiss deeper into her. He now moved slowly along her jaw line, along the crook of her neck and upto her shoulders leaving small love bites on the way, signifying that she was all his now and she rightfully belonged to him.

Suddenly, Sakura thought of something and broke the kiss.

"Naruto, was it this…I mean was it us, that you wished for during the New Year's Eve?" Sakura asked Naruto, still in his arms.

"No" was what he simply said, with a smile on his face.

"Then what did you wish for Naruto?" She asked being curious.

"I asked that whatever Sakura chan's wish is, let it be fulfilled" said Naruto simply.

Hearing this, Sakura could not hold back her tears and once again flung herself at him, and started kissing him, again.

"Oh Naruto! Such a love drunk baka you are", she said in a shaky but happy voice. Though Sakura didn't notice it but Naruto still wanted to make things right for her. "But you know what? You are my baka and I always belong to you and always will", she said in a delicate voice.

She flung herself at him so hard that Naruto lost his balance, and was about to fall on Sakura's front door with Sakura on him. But good for her, Naruto's arm took the impact and they were still engaged in an intense lip-lock. Their breaths were about to burn out when they broke the kiss.

"You can't get enough of me, Sakura chan", said Naruto grinning.

"You bet! There's more to come baka!" said Sakura with a sly smile and a naughty look in her eyes.

"Say Sakura chan, can I leave now? It's almost quarter to two now, and I must get home!" asked Naruto.

"Can't you stay the night, Naruto? It gets lonely without you here" said Sakura.

"Ah no, Sakura chan! Its not like we won't be meeting again. We'll meet tomorrow as usual and then we have the whole day to spend together!" Naruto said.

"Okay, as you wish" she sighed. "But tomorrow, you better meet me. Otherwise you have plenty of things coming for you" said Sakura in a stern voice.

"Eh! Oh okay Sakura chan!" said Naruto a bit frightened. "So I take your leave now. Its gonna be a big blunder if someone sees at this time of the night. I promise tomorrow we'll spend the whole day together. Goodbye for now Sakura chan, miss you much!" said Naruto and left.

Sakura soon saw Naruto vanish into the darkness and then she entered her house. She leaned against the door of her house and stared at the empty pathway thinking about Naruto.

"Perhaps tomorrow" she said to herself.

She soon got up and went to her room, changed into her comfortable night clothes and lay on the bed. "Quite a tiring evening" she said to herself and allowed the sleep to take over her.

** _THE END_**

Woah! Turned out longer than I expected. Hope you guys enjoy reading this. Any suggestions regarding the betterment of plot and story will be welcomed :). Don't forget to review the story :D.


End file.
